Skyfall
by Aoquesth
Summary: Annabeth aurait dû couper les fils d'araignée accrochés sur son corps. Si elle l'aurait fait, Percy et elle n'en seraient pas là. Ils ne seraient pas en train de tomber jusqu'au fin fond du Tartare. Ils resteraient ensemble, jusqu'à la fin. Leur fin. Song-fic sur le livre 3 des Héros de l'Olympe : La marque d'Athéna. /!\ ATTENTION SPOIL /!\


**L'idée de cette song-fic m'est venue, naturellement, après avoir lu la fin de la marque d'Athéna, mais aussi, grâce à un fan-art sur Deviantart. Voici le lien : art/Face-it-all-together-356536806**

**Au début, je pensais que quelqu'un allait exploiter ce sujet. Mais j'attendais, j'attendais, et personne ne le faisait. J'ai donc décider de le faire moi-même, car après tout, on n'est jamais mieux servi que par soit même.**

**J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de faute, que j'ai écris français, et que mon texte ne vous arrachera pas trop les yeux... Et surtout qu'il vous plaira !**

**Personnages et livres ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à Rick Riordan.**

**Chanson interprétée par Adele, pour le film Skyfall.**

**Histoire écrite par moi. Vous remarquerez juste que j'ai paraphrasé certaines parties, surtout la dernière, car je n'ai pu me résoudre à gâcher ces phrases percutantes... Bon, je crois que j'ai tout dit... Ah si ! **

**/!\ ATTENTION, SPOIL POUR CEUX QUI N'ONT PAS LUS LA MARQUE D'ATHENA !  
**

**SKYFALL**

**This is the end**  
_C'est la fin_  
**Hold your breath and count to ten**  
_Retiens ton souffle et compte jusqu'à dix_  
**Feel the earth move and then**  
_Sens la terre bouger et ensuite_  
**Hear my heart burst again**  
_Entends mon cœur éclater à nouveau_  
**For this is the end**  
_Parce que c'est la fin_  
**I've drowned and dreamt this moment**  
_J'ai noyé et rêvé ce moment_  
**So overdue, I owe them**  
_Tellement tardé, je leur suis redevable_  
**Swept away, I'm stolen**  
_Emportée, je suis volée_

Annabeth chutait. Elle chutait dans les ténèbres sans fin du Tartare avec Percy. Main dans la main, ils tombaient jusqu'à leurs fins. Elle retint son souffle, compta jusqu'à dix, mais elle tombait toujours. Elle entendit la caverne au dessus d'eux imploser, et le dernier petit rayon de lumière, disparut. _C'est la fin._

Quelques minutes plus tôt, Percy serrait Annabeth dans ses bras. « Ça va, disait-il, on est ensemble ». Ils ne savaient pas que ces paroles se révèleraient exact et extrêmes dans un futur très, très proche. Percy n'avait pas dit « tu es saine et sauve » ou « nous sommes en vie. » L'important c'était qu'ils soient ensemble, enfin réunis. _Réunis jusqu'à la fin. _Le fils de Poséidon sentit le cœur d'Annabeth battre vite dans sa poitrine. Leurs amis les entourèrent. Parmi Jason, Léo, Piper, Franck et Hazel se trouvait Nico. Annabeth ne s'en étonna même pas. Piper examina sa cheville cassée, et lui demanda ce qui s'était passé. Avec beaucoup de mal, elle raconta son aventure. Percy n'avait pas lâché sa main. Tous ses amis furent sidérés de voir quelles épreuves elle avait enduré, et d'avoir réussi là où tous le monde avait échoué. Sa récompense pour avoir réussi à trouver l'Athéna Parthénos : un avantage pour gagner la guerre contre les géants et Gaia.

Annabeth se rappela d'un bout de la prophétie. Celle qui la concernait.

_Le fléau des géants est pâle et d'or_

_Conquis par la douleur d'une prison de tissage_

Puis, elle se remémora la suite.

_Des jumeaux mouchent le souffle de l'ange,_

_Qui détient la clé de la mort sans fin._

Elle demanda, à l'instar de ses amis, comment ils avaient réussis à sauver Nico. Ceux-ci lui racontèrent tout en détail. Elle résuma la suite des opérations : il fallait « simplement » aller du coté mortel de l'Epire pour fermer les portes de la mort. Le seul problème, c'était le Tartare. Il fallait aussi être du coté du Tartare pour pouvoir refermer les portes de la mort.

**Let the skyfall, when it crumbles**  
_Laisse le ciel s'effondrer, lorsqu'il s'émiettera_  
**We will stand tall**  
_Nous resterons debout_  
**And face it all, together**  
_Et y ferons face, ensemble_  
**Let the skyfall, when it crumbles**  
_Laisse le ciel s'effondrer, lorsqu'il s'émiettera_  
**We will stand tall**  
_Nous resterons debout_  
**And face it all together**  
_Et y ferons face ensemble_  
**At skyfall**  
_A Skyfall_

Annabeth aurait dû couper les fils d'araignée accrochés sur son corps. Si elle l'aurait fait, Percy et elle n'en seraient pas là. Ils ne seraient pas en train de tomber jusqu'au fin fond du Tartare. Des rochers tombaient tout autour d'eux, ils essayaient vainement de les éviter. Ils étaient toujours main dans la main, ne voulant pas se lâcher. Ils resteraient _ensemble, jusqu'à la fin. Leur fin._

**Skyfall is where we start**  
_Skyfall est là où nous commençons_  
**A thousand miles and poles apart**  
_A des milliers de kilomètres et pôles d'intervalle_  
**Where worlds collide and days are dark**  
_Où les mondes se percutent et les jours sont sombres_  
**You may have my number, you can take my name**  
_Tu peux avoir mon numéro, tu peux prendre mon nom_  
**But you'll never have my heart**  
_Mais tu n'auras jamais mon cœur_

La grotte gronda : elle commençait à s'effondrer. L'Athéna Parthénos tombait, mais fut retenue par un des fils d'Arachné. Annabeth eut des sueurs froides : si la statue tombait, tout son travail n'aurait servit à rien et ils perdraient leur avantage pour la guerre.

- Attachez-la ! cria-t-elle.

Heureusement, ses amis étaient vifs et comprirent aussitôt. Léo commença à envoyé des ordres à tout le monde pour attacher l'Athéna Parthénos. Hazel s'exclama :

- Le sol ne va pas tenir !

Elle s'adressa à Percy et Annabeth :

- Venez, il faut qu'on aille à l'échelle.

Hazel se précipita vers l'échelle, en appelant Nico qui avait du mal à se déplacer. Les fils accrochés à la statue cédèrent un à un, mais des cordages munis de grappins provenant de l'Argo II, s'enroulèrent autour de l'Athéna Parthénos. Nico arriva enfin à l'échelle de corde, quand soudain Annabeth sentit une douleur fulgurante à la cheville. Elle tituba en gémissant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Percy, inquiet.

Elle essaya de marcher vers l'échelle, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Soudain, elle se retrouva ventre à terre sans rien comprendre. Elle entendit vaguement quelqu'un crier « Sa cheville ! Faut couper ! ». Percy ne comprit pas non plus l'allusion d'Hazel. Annabeth fut trainée vers le gouffre du Tartare Percy se précipita et rattrapa le bras d'Annabeth, mais fut lui aussi emporté.

- Aidez-les ! Hurla Hazel qui essayait d'enlever son épée de cavalerie empêtrée dans les cordes de l'échelle. Annabeth put voir Nico se déplacer aussi vite qu'il pouvait pour venir les aider, mais elle sut qu'il serait trop lent. _Trop tard._

**Let the skyfall, when it crumbles**  
_Laisse le ciel s'effondrer, lorsqu'il s'émiettera_  
**We will stand tall**  
_Nous resterons debout_  
**And face it all, together**  
_Et y ferons face, ensemble_  
**Let the skyfall, when it crumbles**  
_Laisse le ciel s'effondrer, lorsqu'il s'émiettera_  
**We will stand tall**  
_Nous resterons debout_  
**And face it all together**  
_Et y ferons face ensemble_  
**At skyfall**  
_A Skyfall_

**Let the skyfall...****  
****...when it crumbles**  
_Laisse le ciel s'effondrer...__  
__...lorsqu'il s'émiettera_  
**We will stand tall**  
_Nous resterons debout_

Annabeth aurait dû couper les fils d'araignée accrochés sur son corps. Si elle l'aurait fait, Percy et elle n'en seraient pas là. Ils ne seraient pas en train de tomber jusqu'au fin fond du Tartare. Des rochers tombaient tout autour d'eux, ils essayaient vainement de les éviter. Ils étaient toujours main dans la main, ne voulant pas se lâcher. Ils resteraient _ensemble, jusqu'à la fin. Leur fin._

**Where you go I go, what you see I see**  
_Où tu vas je vais, ce que tu vois je vois_  
**I know I'd never be me**  
_Je sais que je ne serai jamais moi-même_  
**Without the security of your loving arms**  
_Sans la sécurité de tes bras aimants_  
**Keeping me from harm**  
_Me préservant du mal_  
**Put your hand in my hand**  
_Mets ta main dans ma main_  
**And we'll stand!**  
_Et nous résisterons!_

Annabeth était juste au bord du gouffre. Ses jambes tombèrent à l'intérieur. Elle ne comprit qu'à ce moment là ce qui la tirait dans les profondeurs. Un fil. Un fil d'Arachné parmi tant d'autre sur son corps, la tirait en bas. Le fil était accroché à quelque chose de lourd, sans doute Arachné elle-même. « Non, murmurait Percy avec une lueur de compréhension dans le regard. Mon épée… ». Pendant leur chute, il avait laissé tomber Turbulence marine. Il était trop loin pour la récupérer. Annabeth était épuisée elle glissa encore plus à l'intérieur du gouffre, Percy avec elle. Sa tête heurta quelque chose de dur elle perdit quelques instantes connaissances, et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle pendait au-dessus du vide. La seule chose qui l'empêchait de tomber, était quelqu'un. Percy tenait d'une main le poignet d'Annabeth, et de l'autre une petite corniche située à quatre ou cinq mètres de la surface. _« Tu ne t'en sortiras pas. Je vais au Tartare, et tu vas venir toi aussi. » _Fit une voix dans la tête d'Annabeth. L'avait-elle véritablement entendue ? Nico se pencha au-dessus du vide, mais il était beaucoup trop haut. Hazel appelait leurs amis, mais ils arriveraient surement trop tard, s'ils l'avaient entendu. Annabeth savait qu'il était trop tard. Elle avait tellement mal qu'elle avait l'impression que sa jambe se détachait de son corps.

- Percy, lâche-moi, dit-elle d'une voix rauque. Tu ne peux pas me hisser.

Percy était plus que pâle tellement il forçait sur ses bras. Elle vit dans ses yeux que c'était _sans espoir._ « Jamais » répondit-il en levant la tête. Il s'adressa à Nico :

- De l'autre côté, Nico ! On vous retrouvera là-bas. Tu comprends ?

Nico écarquilla les yeux, essaya d'objecter mais Percy se fit plus insistant.

- Emmène-les là-bas ! Promet-le moi !

- Je…Je le ferai.

« Des sacrifices. De splendides sacrifices pour éveiller la déesse. » Ricana une voix dans l'obscurité du gouffre.

Percy resserra sa main sur le poignet d'Annabeth. Elle l'observa : il était dans un piteux état, mais jamais elle ne l'avait trouvé aussi beau. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, et Annabeth vit toute l'affection qu'il lui portait. « Nous restons ensemble, promit-il. Je ne te laisserai plus partir. Plus jamais. »

Alors seulement, elle comprit ce qui allait arriver. _Un aller simple, avec une chute très dure._

_- _Du moment qu'on est ensemble, répondit-elle.

Elle entendait les voix de Nico et d'Hazel appeler encore au-secours. Elle vit la lumière du soleil au-dessus d'elle, tout là-haut, si loin – peut-être les derniers rayons de soleil de sa vie.

Percy lâcha la minuscule corniche et, _ensemble, _main dans la main Annabeth et lui tombèrent _dans les ténèbres sans fin._

**Let the skyfall, when it crumbles**  
_Laisse le ciel s'effondrer, lorsqu'il s'émiettera_  
**We will stand tall**  
_Nous resterons debout_  
**A****nd face it all, together**  
_Et y ferons face, ensemble_  
**Let the skyfall, when it crumbles**  
_Laisse le ciel s'effondrer, lorsqu'il s'émiettera_  
**We will stand tall**  
_Nous resterons debout_  
**And face it all together**  
_Et y ferons face ensemble_  
**At skyfall**  
_A Skyfall_

**Let the skyfall!**  
_Laisse le ciel s'effondrer!_

**We will stand tall!**  
_Nous resterons debout!_

**At skyfall!**  
_A Skyfall!_

Annabeth aurait dû couper les fils d'araignée accrochés sur son corps. Si elle l'aurait fait, Percy et elle n'en seraient pas là. Ils ne seraient pas en train de tomber jusqu'au fin fond du Tartare. Des rochers tombaient tout autour d'eux, ils essayaient vainement de les éviter. Ils étaient toujours main dans la main, ne voulant pas se lâcher. Ils chutaient. Ils chutaient vers une mort certaine. Mais ils resteraient _ensemble, ensemble jusqu'à la fin. Leur fin. _


End file.
